


Dance with the Devil

by Caliginous_Confused



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Genji is lost, Hanzo and Genji are demons, Hunter AU, Jesse is a hunter, Jesse lives a double life, M/M, Reaper is also a demon, Slow Burn, and there is some trickery, because Hanzo starts out as a bad guy, like there is a spell put in Jesse without his consent, rated where it is just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Jesse knew demons. He worked with one, was being hunted by one, and apparently falling in love with one.Jesse also had a secret of his own, one that not even his long time partner knew. So when he tells the demon that slept with him to get to the demons brother is the first to find out what this secret is, things get a little more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

There were two worlds. The world that most people knew was the one that they woke up, get presentable clothes on that serve nothing more than appearance, to attract a person to fall in love and have children if that is what they wanted. Other than that, clothes served to simply feel good, to keep decent. They worked, and worried about things such as making sure their paychecks had enough money to pay for bills, get food, and generally the most dangerous thing that happened during the day was getting into a car and driving places. The normal life, the life humans lived.

The other world was cloaked in darkness and glamour. Werewolves, demons, vampires, and such were all hidden from the eyes of those who lived in the first world. It was a world full of territory and animalistic instincts. The rules and laws are completely different but with the human world the dominant one they had to abide by both rules, deciding which one was more important at a given time. When the sun went down, they were more free, free to deal with politics that the underground dealt with. There was a pact between humans and the supernatural, they don’t prey on the former. Other than that, they conducted business as they saw fit.

Hunters were the reinforcers of the line between the days and nights. They lived as humans but they crossed the lines between the two worlds at night. They were human, but they saw through the glamour. There was no real reason for it, some thought it was in their blood that at some point in their heritage they had some blood that wasn’t entirely human. They weren’t forced into the life, but most of them were dragged into it one way or another.

Jesse McCree was one of these guys. He was a waiter by day, hunter by night. “The worst kind of secret agent” as he put it. Schedules didn’t care about one another, he was where he had to be when he had to be. There were nights where he didn’t sleep because there was a call out in the city. He was good at his job, no complaints and it was clean. No humans suspected a thing.

Jesse walked into his apartment, tossing his keys onto the table by the door. He groaned as he flipped the lights on and was honestly looking forward to sitting on his couch and relaxing with a beer. He was exhausted from the previous night. He was out hunting all night and when that happens they boss was typically nice enough to give him the next night off. He turned his attention to the room and frowned. Fate had different plans it seemed.

“What the fuck are you doin’ here?” Jesse basically whined letting his shoulders fall in defeat at the figure standing at the open window, casually leaned against a wall. He was wearing a black sports coat, a grey v-neck. His hair was styled in the purposefully messy style and was bright green. He turned toward him, his eyes were almost piercing green as well.

“You’re gonna get a call,” was all he said before turning back to look out the window. “I don’t think it’ll be long. Something moved in and they’ve already done something, the Underground Populus is stirring. It wasn’t us.” He shook his head. “Probably will just be an investigation. Go change. If Morrison calls, I’ll take it.”

Jesse sighed. “Genji, you know how he is about you answerin’”

“And he will just get over it because he currently has a Shimada in Blackwatch.” He looked at him with his eyebrow quirked upward. He had a point. Genji was a demon from a strong bloodline. The fact that he was even working for them because of a debt he refused to go unpaid was a miracle in of itself. Jesse had told him that he was fine with just letting Genji go, but the demon insisted that he repaid his debt. Jesse was always arguing with him on that, and despite everything the demon was very compliant to the strict rules thrusted upon him. He could easily kill every hunter in Overwatch and it’s subcategory Blackwatch with a single finger.

“Alright, alright. I’m goin’.” Jesse turned toward his bedroom, hands already at his plaid shirt, unbuttoning his buttons as he walked. The red shirt and jeans were replaced with a form fitting shirt and black jeans. A belt and gun holster was added before the hat was replaced. He heard his phone ring followed by a quiet “Moshi moshi” from the living room. The voice was dripping in superiority, knowing that he was enjoying pressing the commander’s buttons. He could practically hear the smirk on the demon’s face.

“I am already aware that a family was murdered under suspicious circumstances. This is why I am in Jesse’s apartment,” Genji continued as Jesse walked in. He gave Jesse a look that challenged the human to try to take the phone from him to which Jesse merely scoffed and shook his head as he walked away to get some water before he left to work. “Just text Jesse the address. We’ll call you after we check it out. We’ll go as soon as the Cowboy finishes getting ready.” He hung up and moved toss the phone at Jesse. He caught it and stuck it in his pocket.

“Anythin’ we didn’ already know.”

“Nothing I didn’t know. I’ll fill you in as we go. It looks like wolves, but I checked it out before coming here. The energy is off.”

“Demon off?”

“You’ll feel when we get there. Ready?” he moved to close the window before moving toward the door. Jesse nodded and walked with him.

To the human eye, other than the unnerving look in Genji’s eye he looked like a normal human. To Jesse he even looked like a normal human, the only thing that really set him off that he was anything but human was the aura he gave off when he got too close. The members of the Shimada Clan were renowned demons, strong enough so their glamour was even fooling to Hunters. Jesse didn’t know what he looked like without the glamour, and he was pretty sure Genji was going to keep it like that.

Rain fell as they walked through the streets. Jesse didn’t bother looking at his phone to get the address, he knew Genji knew exactly where he was going. When they weren’t fighting things, Genji took his job as demon ward seriously, something Jesse wouldn’t expect. The traditional way Hunter/Demon Blackwatch partnerships went was demons were allowed to live as they pleased until called on by their handler to help them. Genji actively took initiative. He wasn’t allowed on site -unless he gets on undetected – without Jesse. That didn’t stop him from snooping.

“I need to see identification,” the police asked as Jesse walked to the gate of the small townhouse. Jesse sighed and pulled out his badge and looked at Genji.

The badge said what it needed to say. Jesse was a hunter under Jack Morrison back at the station. The local police knew of the existence of hunters and the Underground, but they had no means to fight against them should they prey on humans. Jack Morrison was more of a go-between. He was a hunter but he worked more on dispatching the hunters to where they needed to be with the local law enforcement.

The cop them turned his attention to Genji

“He’s my demon companion,” Jesse said simply. That was the difference between Overwatch and Blackwatch. One worked as a team of hunters, the other worked as a hunter demon pair. Honestly Blackwatch suited Jesse just fine, he was a little concerned when Genji’s debt was paid and he was reintroduced into Overwatch. He liked not having multiple people to work with, and he and Genji worked well together.

Some demons came to Blackwatch willingly, like Genji as Jesse considered, others were forced because of a life debt. Either way, they had much needed help, and sometimes even a man on the inside. Genji had easily pulled his weight and paid back the debt he thought he owed, but still he remained loyally with Jesse. Sometimes, he’d even call Genji a friend, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud.

“Go on in.” The officer gestured with his head into the house. Jesse tipped his hat to him and walked in with Genji. His hands were in his pants pockets, looking around as everyone turned to look at him.

“Wait up,” Genji said putting his hand on his shoulder and looked at the door frame and knelt down at the doormat. “Feel that?” Jesse was about to ask what he was supposed to feel when he spoke without thinking.

“Reaper?” Jesse asked quietly feeling a familiar dark aura around the door. Genji hummed. “If it was him, we’ll find more inside.” Genji stood up and nodded.

“Right, let’s go.”

“I’ll check the body, you go sweep the house,” Jesse said loud enough for the human officers to hear him to keep appearances. As far as the humans were concerned there was magic binding him to Genji and thus he had to follow whatever order he gave. It was far from the truth, it was only the demon’s word keeping everyone in the house alive.

Genji nodded and started walking through the house, careful not to touch anything unless he needed to get a more accurate feel of the energy. Jesse simply followed the trail of blood.

It was an older couple, appearing to have sat down for dinner. At first glance Genji was right, wolves seemed to be the reason behind it. The amount of blood and chucks of the couple that were missing held up to the theory, but with the energy of Reaper behind, he had to be sure. He grabbed a pair of gloves from a cop and slipped them on.

There was a lot of blood on the table, more than on the floor. The brunt of the wounds weren’t form the wolves. He moved to look at the closest body and hummed. “They were killed before…they were dinner,” he said calmly as he closed his eyes and inhaled, his hand barely on the corpse. The energy of the wound was anything but human. “The murders are still in my department though, weapon…or at least the person was one of us.” He looked at what else he could tell from the attack.

The wolves were a new pack, the brutality that he saw was disorganized, nothing like any packs he had seen. Probably simply hungry and found the recent kill. The entry of the house wasn’t forced. Either the killer left with the door open, or they brought the wolves in himself. The question was then, how did they get in? If it was Reaper, the question answered itself. He could turn into smoke.

“Jesse,” Genji said walking into the door. He looked up from the bodies toward Genji, he found something.

“One sec, mind checkin’ for souls?” Jesse answered. “I am not sure but I am not gettin’ anything.” Genji looked at the bodies and raised his chin.

“They’re gone. Come-here,” he said gestured with his chin and moved deeper into the apartment. Genji stopped walking and Jesse took a single step in front of Genji and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and took his shoulders and moved him to a certain spot. “There. Tell me what you feel.”

Jesse took a deep breath and lifted his head as he started to feel the energies of the house. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. A chill down his spine that was all too familiar. There were some notes of a life that wasn’t consumed with darkness; Reaper. There was then something else. The energy was immensely powerful. The energy was similar to Genji’s but slightly darker, and cooler in temperature. Genji’s burned slightly, the passion of the demon was hidden most of the time, this was more sophisticated. It had an air of elegance that was completely different in nature than Genji’s.

“Reaper, and…something else. It kinda feels like you Genji,” he said slowly. Genji’s relaxed face hardened. His eyes grew hard and scary. If Jesse didn’t know Genji as well as he did, he would be a little scared of the look in his eye.

“Thank-you,” he replied, his voice steeled. He turned and started walking toward the door. “We’re done here. Tell Morrison about Reaper, let me handle the rest.” He opened the door and started walking out toward the street.

“Genji wait!” Jesse ran toward him and grabbed onto his arm. “Before you go, I gotta know what I am coverin’ ya for.” Genji inhaled and bowed his head.

“I was hoping you didn’t feel that energy. But, as the pack we made…I made and by the rules of your organization that you don’t care for. I do owe you an explanation when you ask for it.” Genji turned around and pulled McCree’s head down to press their foreheads together. _That energy was my brother’s._  

Jesse stood there as rain started soaking through his shirt Genji patted him on the shoulder and walked off. Leaving the hunter standing there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Okay, there is some sex in this chapter, which is 100% consensual, but shortly afterwards Hanzo does a binding-spell (explained in chapter 3) shortly afterwards, basically using the sex to cloud McCree's judgement. I know that's shady af but Hanzo is technically the bad guy starting out here. 
> 
> Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. If you want to skip the sex/tricking, just read the last paragraph. That sets up the next chapter.

_Jesse was running, his boots clapping on the ground as he rounded a corner. His hair fell into his face as he slowed slightly to steady his aim and fire a few rounds. All missed, embedding them into multiple walls. Jesse heard a few calls into his ear of what sounded like orders. He ignored them for the chase._

_He skidded around a corner and skidded to a halt as the creature he was chasing disappeared. “Fuck,” he breathed and relaxed his shoulders as he tried to regulate his breathing. He shook his head and stuck his gun back into his holster. He reached up to report back to who was on the other side of his call._

_A wave of energy passed over him, it was strong and completely unlike what he had ever felt before. His natural instincts told him to run away from it, but the training he had been through told him to investigate. A chill ran down his spine as he took a step forward a hand still on his holster._

_A figure was sitting in an alley, the light was only coming from the moon which was behind Jesse. All he saw was a shadow. It was clearly clutching onto something, breathing heavily. He was injured. The being’s eyes were shining bright in the darkness. A vibrant green. Jesse knew that the being in the alley was a demon, and a powerful one at that._

_“What are you here for? Finish me off?” The man asked his eyes shining brightly in challenge. Jesse slowly raised both his hands and slowly took a step forward._

_“No, I am lookin’ for someone else, what happened?” he asked gently. He reached out to assess the damage but the demon leaned away from his touch. “I ain’t gonna hurt you.” The demon scoffed, some drops of blood flew out of his mouth as he rolled his head in sync with his eyes._

_“Once you find out who I am, you’re going to wish you killed me_ hunter.” _Jesse ignored him as he took a few more steps forward._

_“Don’t assume, that makes an ass outta you. What happened?”_

_“Family happened. Don’t pretend you understand what the fuck is going on.” His voice was coaxed with venom, a head he was shaking as Jesse kept getting closer before kneeling before him._

_Once he was close to the demon Jesse saw that he was bleeding a lot. He muttered another curse as he pulled his jacket off and started putting pressure on the worst wound on his side. The demon looked at him confused at why he was helping._

_“I haven’t seen ya do anything to hurt anyone. Like I said, there was another, as far as I know you’re just hurt. Who am I to not help someone who is damn near bleeding out?” He shrugged and started getting an inventory on all his wounds. He rocked back onto his feet and raised a bloody hand to his ear. “Hey Ange? Yeah, I got a demon here that really needs us. He’s bleedin’ out.”_

“Okay, Jesse I will be there in a second. Protect him.”

“ _On it.” He turned back toward the demon. “I am Jesse McCree, an’ my friend is on ‘er way. She’s….not a favorite of your kind, but if it means your life I don’t think ya mind an angel healin’ ya.” The demon scoffed and looked at Jesse, a piece of hair falling inbetween his eyes._

_“Shimada. That’s all your getting.”_

_“’s fine with me. Least I have a name to call ya. Mind tellin’ me who got you got ya in this condition, or is that off limits? Like I understand family an’ all, but higher ups are gonna ask and I gotta have somethin’ to tell ‘em.”_

_“My brother.” The venom that accompanied that name had so much venom in it Jesse’s eyes widened. He knew from the tone that he shouldn’t press anymore onto him._

_“I’m sorry Shimada,” he said quietly with a gentle pat on the shoulder. The demon simply shrugged off his hand._

\---

A figure was knelt on a rooftop observing as the hunter demon duo investigated the house he was just in. The demon was familiar with immensely the other demon. He lost him on one unfortunate night. It took over a decade, but he finally found him. The family that had him turn against his own kin was getting completely out of control, his intentions weren’t noble. They were more noble than the ones that set the two apart. A new demon clan would rise from the alliance being reformed. All he need was to get the younger of the two together in order to rally an army to take over the old family that had gone too powerful.

The human was a problem, the way that Genji looked at him was almost fond, and his stance said that he was going to protect the hunter before he alerted the other of his presence. That could be used to his advantage. Just a few days had to be spent learning everything he could find on this hunter, and one working with a demon was bound to be known everywhere in the underground.

The figure stood up and smirked before turning and disappearing into the darkness.

\---

Jesse was whistling to himself as he cleaned a glass. He was on bar duty that day, and though it meant he didn’t have to walk around the floor, which was nice, but it also meant some of his regulars weren’t going to see him, and the reason why he resonated with them was because he knew who they were and which jokes were okay.

He looked up as someone sat at the bar, pushing his hat up slightly so he could look at the patron. Nothing about the man said that he was a demon, or any other creature of glamour. He had sharp cheekbones, and hair that cascaded down his shoulders. He was muscular under his shirt and just his sharp gaze was enough to cause Jesse to pause his movements.

“Can I help ya partner?” Jesse asked. The man smiled and looked up at him, leaning onto his arms as he folded them on the bar.

“I’ll have whatever you recommend,” he said his voice smooth and deep that went deep into McCree’s core. The hunter locked his jaw and inhaled before putting on a pleasant smile and tipping his hat.

“Commin’ right up.” He looked the man over, trying to decide to think of something that he would like. “What kind of strength do ya want?”

“The strength is not what matters,” he responded with a nonchalant shrug. Jesse nodded once and started looking through bottles. The bar was modest, there were the common liquors, vodka, whiskey, tequilla, and a few others. Just looking at the man, he knew that he probably would be a fan of something he didn’t have. So, he had to pick something else.

He pulled an old-fashioned glass out and mixed in 3 liquors of equal parts and stirred it together before getting an orange to garnish the glass before placing it in front of the stranger. “Didn’t have what I wanted. You seem like a sake guy or somethin’ of the like. Unfortunately, we don’ have it. So, mixed ya a Negoni instead.”

“You are correct in your assumption,” He smiled and took a drink of the small glass in front of him. Jesse smirked.

“You passin’ through or just new to town?” Jesse asked trying to strike a casual conversation, the restaurant was slow at the moment which served him just fine, more time to talk with the cute guy in front of him currently.

“I am here for personal matters,” he said with a gleam in his eye as he took another drink. “How long have you been here?” Jesse exhaled and scratched the back of his head.

“Dunno, bout fifteen, twenty years I suppose,” he said his voice slightly different, it dipped down. It was his mentor that brought him to Chicago. Poor bastard died a few years ago, a few years after Jesse met and partnered up with Genji. He saw the stranger’s face soften.

“If I brought back bad memories, I humbly apologize.” The stranger said gently. McCree shrugged in response, assuring the stranger that he was fine.

“t’s all in the past now, don’ worry about it.”

“Still, I would like to make it up to you,” The tone of the man’s voice was suggestive. It caused McCree’s eyebrow to raise in interest. The stranger played with the rim of his glass before taking the napkin out from under the glass. “Worry not, I don’t plan on being in town long. There will be no visible strings attached.” He smirked mischievously as he held out his hand. McCree looked around before putting a pen in the man’s hand. 

The man downed the rest of his drink and put more than enough money to pay for it on the bar. He winked at McCree. “Call me when you get off work, I look forward to it.” If there were ever words that went straight to McCree’s dick, those were the ones.

“I get off at five,” he said pushing the man’s number back toward him, keeping the money for himself. He glanced at the napkin and smiled.

“I’ll be waiting for you outside.”

“Lookin’ forward to it partner,” he winked and tipped his hat with a small nod. He didn’t even bother hide the lust in his gaze as he watched the mystery man walk away, paying special attention to his hips.

\---

The door slammed from Jesse’s back. The stranger’s hot mouth was felt on his, pressing against him. Hands roamed down his chest, as they broke for a second to breath. Light nips were felt on his neck, causing Jesse to sigh, his knees going weak for a split second.

A dark chuckled from the man only sent more heat to his crotch. Slowly, through the building fog of stimulation, Jesse reached up and pulled the bun out of the man’s hair. The hair was as soft as it looked while it was down in the bar, running through Jesse’s hands. His lips parted in awe.

“Shall we continue this in the bedroom?” he asked in a low whisper. Jesse, not trusting his words simply nodded. His hand fell from the man’s hair and took his hand, pulling him gently toward the room in question, both excited for what was to come. 

The door was closed gently, as were the hands that gently rubbed across Jesse’s chest as he unbuttoned the shirt and simply let it drop to the floor. Soon, the rest of his clothes as well as the stranger’s clothes followed. Their mouths never stopped, if they weren’t on each other’s, it was on skin or lips parted as moans sang out into the dark room.

Jesse found himself singing more than the stranger, who was simply chuckled darkly at every noise he was able to get out of the cowboy. Noises was something Jesse seemed eager to provide. It had been a while since he had been fucked like this stranger was providing. He was going to feel it the next day, and it wasn’t going to be a bad thing in his book.

“Darlin’,” Jesse managed to say between the thrusts of the stranger and moans. “I’m ‘bout to…”

“Please,” the stranger breathed against his neck. Jesse came and a few extra thrusts he came after him, laying on Jesse’s chest after he rode his orgasm out and pulled out of Jesse. After they regulated his breathing, he kissed and sucked another mark into his neck. Jesse hummed and craned his neck for him.

A wince passed though Jesse as the light nibbling turned into a bite. “Darlin’ little rough there, aren’t ya?” He said running a hand through his hair as he felt a tongue over his skin. The air around the man changed and Jesse felt his blood run cold.

He started to try to push the man off of him, but the man’s grip tightened. Jesse felt the familiar sensation of his blood being taken from him. Quickly finding he couldn’t fight him off with strength, he decided to try to figure out what kind of being was over him.

Jesse’s eyes widened as he felt the being’s aura. He lifted his head and smiled at him. His eyes gleamed a stormy blue as he wiped his mouth. “Figured it out Hunter?” He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into the skin. His other hand moved to cup his face. He started speaking in a language he knew wasn’t human as he pressed his wrist against Jesse’s mouth.

Jesse tried his hardest to resist, his arms weren’t restrained thankfully. He moved to grab the gun he had under his pillow as he felt a drop fall onto his tongue. He pressed the barrel of the gun against the stranger’s side. He simply turned to it and smirked.

“Go ahead, kill me. You’ll be following me.” Jesse hesitated, his hand falling in realization. “Now you understand who truly has power here. Now, get Genji here. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the touchy elements. Hanzo is pretty bad starting out because of the whole family thing. This is part-redemption story. Hanzo isn't the main bad-guy Reaper is...sort of? 
> 
> Please let me know if there's any additional tags needed. 
> 
> I hope y'all have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse was sitting with his Peacekeeper in his hand more for comfort than anything. He had his gaze on the stranger sitting in the armchair to his left, to his right was Genji pacing the room. The hunter was dressed from the waist down, and the stranger had his button down open on his chest in addition to pants.

Jesse’s gaze fell to the ground as he fiddled with the revolver in his hands, the bits of metal clinked and broke the silence. A simple glance from Genji stilled his hands. The air was thick, quiet.

No one said a word.

There were instead muffled sounds from the floor below them, and the one next door. The Hunter and Demon brothers seemingly didn’t exist.

“Genji I know-“

“Stop. Talking.” His voice was hard almost growling toward the Hunter. His eyes flashed green as his teeth seemed sharpened. Jesse lowered his head, hunching his shoulders. “I don’t want to hear what you have to say. Not after this.” He turned his head toward Jesse slowly. If looks could kill Jesse would be dead. The aura that Genji was emitting was dark, hostile in every sense. Jesse knew Genji was powerful, but the feeling he was only a fraction of the demon’s power made him even more intimidated of him. If he didn’t know Genji as well as he did would actually be fearing for his life.

“He didn’t know Genji,” the other demon sighed casually as he tilted his head to the side. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair, playing with the ends, not even looking at his brother. “I can hide who I am, even from hunters. To him, I was just a quick fuck. I just needed him, because I want you.” Genji grew more tense as he turned away from Jesse and turned toward the other demon. The man didn’t even flinch as he turned to look at him with his eyes.

“Why?” Genji said as he turned his feet, so he could fully face him. His shoulders were tense, every muscle of his body was wound tight. The demonic aura that Genji typically had under control was seeping out of his pours.

“Is it obvious? I wanted to fuck him just as much” He shrugged with a small smirk. Genji lunged forward. “Remember brother. You harm me, you harm him.” Genji stopped, his hand claws bared were inches from his face.

“That’s low even for you Hanzo.” The demon shrugged and pushed Genji back with one finger.

“The ends justify the means. Come back with me.” Genji looked at Jesse out of the corner of his eyes before he started speaking in a language the hunter didn’t understand. Jesse shrugged in response, understanding why he was doing it. It was a topic that needed to be discussed and though Jesse was in the middle of this situation, he wasn’t a part of the conversation.

This was something they had to dicsuss before they told him anything. Though he was no ordinary hunter, for a number of reasons, he and Genji had numerous agreements, keeping Jesse as human as possible was one of them. This job, it took a toll on him, and you can’t just go through this without losing some humanity it seemed.

He didn’t listen as they continued to bicker, instead he moved to the balcony of his apartment and looked over the city below him. It was a quiet night from what he gathered. The most demonic energy he was sensing was behind him bickering in the language he only knew bits and pieces of.

He pulled out a cigarillo and lit it, taking a few puffs and pulled his phone out and started scrolling through web pages trying to see if there was something he should be aware of. Something didn’t feel right about this whole situation. Then again, nothing felt right to him when it came to demons. He sighed with an exhale of smoke and looked at an owl skull tattoo on the inside of his left arm. He felt energy pulse under his skin.  

He had three ties to this world now and that mark on his arm proved that there was no escape.

Eventually, he wouldn’t be phased by things like this, right? Though, unlike the first two times this didn’t feel as condemning. He did feel condemned at all actually. He knew that this new development was just as deadly as the skull tattoo on his arm, or his other more obvious tie, but he just had a gut feeling that this would end up being okay. This puzzled him, but he wasn’t going to go poking his nose toward it. He learned the hard way that doing so isn’t the best idea.

“Yeah Morrison?” Jesse asked when his phone rang breaking him from his thoughts. He pushed the cigarillo out on the banister of his balcony. “Reaper again?”

“ _No, we had some hair, or rather fur fibers from the scene a few days ago and we’ve found where they are. I need you and Genji to get information. You’re better at this sort of thing.”_

Jesse ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “I’ll talk to Genji, but…he’s been actin’ weird recently I think he might need me for a personal favor, an’ –“

“ _No I understand, it is part of your agreement.”_

”Yeah…’M sorry if we can’t it’s jus-“

“ _Don’t worry about it, he’s probably gone…”_

“Don’t say that just yet Jack. There’s still hope.”

_“You sound like Angela.”_ Jesse chuckled. It was hollow. He told Morrison to forward him and Genji the information and bid the police officer farewell before he walked inside and picked up his Hunter t-shirt. He listened to Genji and Hanzo argue a little longer. He cleared his throat as he looked at the ammo in Peacekeeper.

“Genji, we got a job. Ties to…” he paused and looked as Hanzo before he looked at Genji. He knew he didn’t need to finish the sentence. A part of the agreement he and Genji had with the station was that they were focused on Reaper. If there was any lead the sentence didn’t need to be finished. There was only one thing for them to have a lead on really. “What are we doing with him?”

Genji looked between the two of them. Hanzo has a look on his face that oozed with superiority. A small smirk was upturning at the corners of his mouth. Genji raised an eyebrow and then moved to take Jesse’s hand and pulled him toward Hanzo. He grabbed the other demon’s hand and muttered something under his breath.

The air around Genji surged as green energy collected around their hands. Jesse was familiar with this spell, and have had it used multiple times on the job. It was one of the few he had more than just a basic knowledge over and could manipulate as long as Genji gave him permission.

“I used a spell Jesse is familiar with. He knows how to work it. Here’s the deal; you break yours, mine is broken too,” Genji said as a green set of handcuffs bound the two of them together. Jesse looked at his partner with an incredulous look on his face. “You fucked him, now we’re even. You two can stand a few feet apart, but not too far. Basically he has to stay within line of sight. Jesse you know the drill.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. I’d ask ‘bout gettin’ dressed but, uh, well I am pretty sure you’re gonna say he had already seen all my glory so. You’re right. I got no shame. Morrison gave us a lead I’m gonna go finish getting dressed.” He tugged on his wrist, and not surprising to anyone, Hanzo didn’t budge. “Now Shimada, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

“As if you can move me mortal.”

Jesse looked at Genji with a raised eyebrow. Genji shook his head. “Just use the cuffs McCree.” Genji sounded bored as he sat down on the couch, crossing his arms. McCree sighed and muttered a similar incantation to what Genji had just done and Hanzo groaned and fell to his knees.

The cuffs were merely sucking out his demonic energy, and with the reciprocating spell, it appeared that there was no energy that McCree had to syphon. It was the biggest loophole with the spell he used, and Hanzo was both not happy about this, and trapped. He had no choice now, but to go with Genji and his hunter. Although, he knew that he could easily kill Jesse, he knew that Genji would never follow him, which is what he wanted.

“Fine!” he growled. Jesse stopped muttering and rubbed his forehead as Hanzo tried to regulate his breathing as he stood up. He stared at the cowboy for a moment, trying to decide whether the gesture was out of discomfort due to the energy needed for the spell, or something more. As far as auras went, Jesse seemed to be a normal hunter, but he knew Genji as well, and a normal hunter would never have a Shimada as a companion.

He followed Jesse back into his room, this time the air more hostile rather than sexually charged.

“Use your form shift to get in all black. Style is your thing, I don’t care. It’s just protocol. We’re gonna talk to our boss after we finish this.” Jesse pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and pulled it on over the t-shirt. He put his hat on and turned toward Hanzo. “Ready?”

“I have no choice, do I?” he asked as a wave of energy passed over his form, dressing him in a black trench coat and skinny jeans.

“Not really, but you didn’t give me a choice when you put this spell on me, so we’re even.” Jesse shrugged and walked out and met up with Genji who was looking at something on a tablet. He looked up and walked with Jesse to the door.

“I wasn’t able to find much, these two are known as The Junkers, in other areas. Specifically, Australia.”

“Any reason why Reaper would want ‘em?” Genji simply shook his head and shrugged. “You know we gotta tell Morrison about this.” Jesse raised the hand that was bound to Hanzo and Genji looked at them.

“I know, and I know I owe you an explanation. As my partner I will tell you before we get to Morrison, but I am going to wait until we’re done with the were’s. Just in case, I don’t want you distracted….too distracted. Our story is a long one.” Jesse paused and looked at Genji out of the corner of his eye. He nodded, and walked out of the apartment.

The group they were looking for appeared to be werewolves at the scene, but Jesse had worked with Genji enough to know that him referring them generically as were’s simply meant that they could be more than just wolves. It didn’t surprise him, Reaper was always trying to do something to throw him off. This however, was his worst attempt yet, he knew how Jesse handled confrontations like this.

\---

Jesse pulled along the curb of an old beaten up house near the edge of the city. He leaned onto his steering wheel and looked at the house, trying to get a reading on what was going inside. There was definitely a feeling of something supernatural. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. “Rat….and pig I believe,” he said turning toward Genji.

Genji nodded silently as he turned his head toward the back seat where Hanzo was sitting. “Here is what’s going to happen; Jesse is going to do all the talking. We, are simply there to prove that he is a Hunter, and a Blackwatch Hunter. Hopefully these two don’t know the rules of Blackwatch.” Jesse nodded and sighed. “If we need to step in, Jesse will signal us.”

“What is the signal?” Hanzo asked his voice serious.

“You’ll know it,” Jesse assured with a smile as he watched the house for a few minutes. “Genji, in case they know the rules let’s change the plan a li’l. How ‘bout you take to the shadows and get inside. If we need ya I’ll signal like I always do.” Genji looked at Hanzo. “If he tries anything, I have the shackles. I am more focused about the talk with Morrison later than this anyways. Jus’ showing them my mark might just get them on our side. I have a feelin’ y’all don’t want Morrison to know the real story and we need a believable story to tell him.”

“Yeah. That is why we’re going to tell you before we talk to Morrison.” Jesse shrugged and sighed before sitting back, rubbing his hand on his knee. “Ready?”

“As much as I am gonna be, I hate this part.” He opened the car door and they all stepped out. Because the handcuffs between Hanzo and McCree was magical, it went through anything that wasn’t their skin, hence why it would never leave them, but would make it possible for them to get dressed, and other things.

He watched as Genji disappeared, giving him a few seconds as he scoped before he started walking up to the door with Hanzo. He knocked, taking a step back and holding his hands up so that he could go ahead start trying to convince them that he wasn’t going to kill them, or take them in, or anything. He pulled the sleeve of his left arm and looked at the mark.

“You’re marked…” Hanzo said, his eyes wide. Jesse smirked at him.

“Didn’t see this when ya used me for a quick fuck?” The humor was lost from his voice. There was a muffled voice from the other side of the door followed by heavy footsteps. McCree adjusted once more to show that he was armed and wasn’t going harm them at the same time.

The loud and heavy steps stopped as the door creaked open. A large man stood in front of them. He was intimidating, his face was in a gas mask, and from Jesse could see the man had large teeth there. Tusks, Werepig. There was another man behind him that was bouncing around trying to look around his friend to see who was at the door.

“Shit Roadie! They’re hunters. They’re that special kind that works with demons!” There was a growl from the man in front of them, causing the two to bring their attention to the werepig.

“Hey,” Jesse started calmly, “I am Jesse, ‘nd this is my partner.” He nodded toward Hanzo, keeping his hands completely still. “I ain’t gonna pull Ol’ Peacekeeper.” He nodded to the gun he had holstered. “If I make the slightest move toward it, by all means kill me. Kill me where I stand. You’ll be doin’ me a favor honestly. But, I suppose I should tell y’all why I am here. We found some of y’all’s DNA at a scene that we know was from Reaper, I jus’ wanna see if y’all know where he is, or what he’s doing.” The large one simply stared at Jesse.

“An’ how do we know ya aren’t just gonna kill us, eh mate?” the short twitchy one yelled from behind “Roadie”.

“Simple,” he said with a small shrug. “I am just gonna show y’all my left arm.” He turned his arm to where they saw the owl skull. The two looked at his arm. The short loud one, the clear talker of the group, simply stepped out from behind the large one and put his hand on Jesse’s arm.

“Mate….” He said quietly. “I-I’m sorry he marked ya.” McCree shrugged.

“He is usin’ me. I am jus’ tryin’ to find him. Clearly, I have a bone to pick with him. I want to take him down. That’s all. What y’all say here isn’t going to leave the four o’ us.”

“Talon,” the large man growled out. McCree narrowed his eyes slightly and then tilted his head.

“Talon hired y’all?” A simple nod was given in response. Jesse exhaled and took off his hat for a moment and tan his hand through his hair. “Well, that complicates things…” he muttered to himself.

“Yeah, a little Tech-y bloke talked to us, told us if we didn’t follow her orders, we’d pay for it,” The shorter one said. McCree narrowed his eyes in confusion. He knew of this person, least from the vague description he got, he knew someone that vaguely fit it. What he didn’t know was that she worked for Talon.

“Thank-ya kindly for the information,” Jesse said tipping his hat, making sure to keep his hands as far away from his pistol as he could. “Don’ worry ‘bout anyone else comin’ by. I will make sure no one comes to bother ya unless ya deserve to be bothered. Have a good night.” He turned and walked off, dragging Hanzo behind.

“You know who they were referring to,” he said calmly. Jesse shrugged.

“Don’t owe you anythin’ in terms of an explanation. You and your brother on the other hand, owe me a shit ton.”

“And I intend to explain everything I can without bringing you into more danger. You’re already marked by Reaper, let’s not add the Shimada clan to it as well,” came Genji’s voice. The green-haired demon materialized from the shadows, leaning against the driver’s side door of Jesse’s truck, arms crossed. “Come-on let’s go.”

“Where to?”

“Somewhere where no one else will hear us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this too forever. I had a lot of tests and projects due and writing took a back seat for a little bit. I am working on getting back on schedule, but if school is more important. 
> 
> I am sorry if this seems rushed, I almost posted this when it was in worse condition. If anything I plan on editing this during winter break with a notice in the summary if I do. 
> 
> As always thank for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse turned the engine off of his truck after cracking the window slightly to get some air circulating through. He unbuckled his seatbelt before he took a cigar out of the pack he had on his person. He looked at the seat next to him as he lit it.

“Must you do that?” Hanzo asked from the back seat.

“Yeah, considerin’ what I know involves you killin’ or attempting to kill the man I have called my partner for the past 4 years.”

“Who said anything about killing? I distinctly said I want him to join me.” Jesse’s expression didn’t change at the statement.

“I ain’t seein’ much of a difference partner.” Hanzo opened his mouth but a spike in energy from Genji stopped the rising tensions between the Hunter and Demon. Genji was looking out the truck’s window, arm resting against the window as he hummed.

“Jesse, I was trying to avoid telling you about the Shimada family for as long as I possibly could, but since it’s found me, I feel as if I have no choice at this moment than to tell you. As of right now, all you know is that they have casted me out in a very violent way. You don’t know the whole story.” Genji turned and looked at Jesse in the eye. “Jesse, what we say here stays between us, got it?”

“Yeah-Yeah o’course what’s with the serious look?” Hanzo was glaring at Genji in disbelief.

“You can’t possibly-“

“I can, and I will Hanzo. We’ve been partners for four years, and even when our agreement is up, I am not sure where my life will lead to next. Until I know, I plan on remaining partners with him. He is trust worthy and has proven such over the years. If you don’t agree with my methods then well…” he shrugged the unsaid “I am not joining you” was felt heavily in the cab of the truck.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I am also curious on what you’ve done since I’ve departed from the clan.” This caused the other demon to raise his eyebrow. “In exchange Jesse, I am curious over the history of Reaper a little more.”

“Seems fair.” Jesse shrugged and cracked the window and looked out toward the cracks of the garage.

“The Shimada clan in Hanamura is similar to the Hunters here. We are such powerful, old demons that one Shimada can easily overthrow Overwatch and Blackwatch. We are shapeshifters, and our natural form is that of a dragon. I am the green dragon, Hanzo the blue. Only the ‘royalty’ of the clan have this form, those who are part of the family but don’t have the dragon, aren’t nearly as powerful, but don’t be mistaken, they can still decimate this city.

“The Shimada clan controls everything in Hanamura. The Demons, the humans, the Hunters, and everything in between. They are by no means honest, they are controlling, thieving bastards who only look out for themselves. I personally hated the ideals of the clan and sought to distance myself. I lived at the humans does. I partied, I drank did drugs, and had all the sex I could’ve wanted. In return, the family was heavily disappointed in me. They wanted me for be Hanzo, someone who was going to be a large and powerful leader. Together, the dragons would be able to spread their influence and take over the world.

“So, because I didn’t fulfill these expectations, they needed to eliminate the link that could put a damper in their plans. Kill me. That is when you came in Jesse. You saved me, and in turn I am in debt to you.”

“No you ain’t,” Jesse said with a sigh. “We’ve been over this many times Genji, you don’ owe me shit, and if you insist on helpin’ me with Reaper’s mark I will be the one owing you.” The comments didn’t have any heat toward them, they were causal, like old friends bickering more than anything. Despite the circumstances, Jesse even had a small smirk on his mouth. He looked at the eyes of Hanzo through the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow, all mirth from his person disappearing. “What ‘bout you? What happened after Genji left?”

Hanzo turned and looked out the window and then looked at his hands in his lap. “I don’t deserve to be believed, or even given an opportunity to make my case, but since we are here I might as well. After I was sent to kill Genji, I stayed with the family for three or four months before my guilt consumed me. I left, in search of my own path, or redemption. I laid low, lived mostly as a human during this time.

“It wasn’t until four months ago I noticed Shimada activity. I investigated. As Genji said the Shimada are powerful, we can easily take over the world. Now, even without the power of the dragon, that’s what they’re trying to do.”

“If’n y’all are so powerful alone, why do you need Genji?” McCree asked.

“Because we might beat them in power, but they have sheer numbers on us. With Genji’s help, we can easily overpower them. It will be more intimidation, and the only blood that will be spilled are those who defy both dragons.” Jesse shrugged and hummed as he pulled the ash tray drawer out and pressed the cigar into it, putting it out.

It was his turn. He had no other comments for the Shimada brothers, no questions. The story was a familiar one. They abandoned their family because they were rotten, and now that they’ve grown too powerful they had to band together to reintroduce fear into the group of the members that supposedly run it. He knew Hanzo’s story wasn’t all he had just said, something changed in him between trying to kill Genji, and where he was currently, and Jesse intended to find out what, just not with Genji so close.

“Reaper…” Jesse said as the last puffs of smoke left his lungs as he spoke. “He’s actually Reyes, my old mentor. He is the one who taught me most of what I know. He was part of Blackwatch, and his companion was Reaper. Their partnership was different than most of Blackwatch. Reaper was apart of Reyes, they more or less were using the same body.

“It was a nice mutual understandin’ between them until the Reaper’s debt was paid. Least, that’s what I’m assumin’. Reyes kept real quiet as to why Reyes was his partner, only he knew. Not even his husband did. There was a big hunt they were on, and never came back. ‘Bout a month or so after that, Reaper came to me while I was just doin’ my thing and told me that I was next. He marked me.” Jesse shifted his arm so Genji at the least, could see the skull on his arm.

“Reaper has no intentions of killin’ me, he’s had plenty of opportunities. For whatever reason, he wants my body. I don’t know what’s causin’ him to wait, could be he knows I won’t kill Reyes, or he knows he won’t get too far with Genji keepin’ me safe.”

“He’s not going to get to you Jesse,” Genji said sternly. “He’s planning for something bigger, I know it. Either way, we need to get to Morrison, tell him about Talon and Reaper, and our new partner.” He gestured toward Hanzo. “This is so against Hunter protocol.”

“Since when do you care for that?” Jesse asked.

“I don’t, but we’re already a cover-up from the higher ups perspective, we shouldn’t break any more regulations. I really don’t want Amari to come down again. You sure you don’t have anyone who’d love to become a part of Blackwatch?” Genji stretched his arms over his head as Jesse buckled up and turned the engine over.

“Genji, aside from you and Mei, who are my friends?”

“Well…you and Angela and Fareeha are pretty close.”

“Yeah but I feel like an awkward third wheel.”

“You too?” Jesse nodded as he left the abandoned garage and drove toward the police station.

“Either way, I am sure Morrison and Hanzo or you and Morrison can strike up another deal.” He shrugged. “However, deals involvin’ Genji are off the table Hanzo.”

“I understand.”

The rest of the ride was made in idle chatter, mostly about what to do in the face of Talon, and what that would mean to the three of them and their plans. It was agreed that dealing with Reaper was on top of the to-do list, and Jesse even agreed that after Reyes was back he’d help Genji and Hanzo, not because he owed them, more because he wanted to make sure his friend was okay. Genji begrudgingly accepted McCree’s help, saying that because he was doing it for a friend, and not as a Hunter.

Hanzo was looking straight at Jesse the entire time he was driving. The Hunter hoped that Genji didn’t notice the intense stare down that was happening, and if he did, he wasn’t saying anything. The look in his eyes said that there was something that was going to be discussed later assuming Genji will leave them alone for the night. Jesse pressed his lips together as he took a turn. Hanzo raised an eyebrow when Jesse met his gaze, and he suddenly got a little worried on how deep the mark Hanzo gave him went, how much Hanzo knew. The slight tug at the corner of his mouth didn’t help the situation. A slight chuckle came from Hanzo as Jesse pouted.

“What is going on between you two?” Genji finally asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Just a friendly staring contest,” Hanzo supplied and stepped out before either of them could reply. Genji looked at Jesse for more of an answer, and got only a shrug in return. Before Genji could ask another question, Jesse jumped out of the truck in a hurry.

The three walked into the police station, Jesse stuck his hands in his pockets and yawned. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and go to sleep. At least, try to go to sleep. He flashed his ID at the receptionist and proceeded to walk straight into Morrison’s office without knocking.

“Reaper is with Talon,” McCree said leaning against the wall once Genji closed the door. “We’ll get to the new on in a sec, he ain’t a problem…unless you’re me.” Jack looked up from his papers and briefly looked at Hanzo.

“Where did you get this information?” Jesse shrugged.

“Genji knew a guy.” Jack simply raised an eyebrow. Jesse sighed and rolled his eyes, his head slightly following in the movement. “Fine, there were some Weres that Reaper hired. We said we’d keep their identity a secret. So that’s all we’re gettin’.”

“So now what?” Jesse looked at Genji who looked between the two of them for a second.

“I have many contacts, but contacts with Talon is not one of them.” Jesse inhaled slowly.

“Then I’ll use one of Reyes’ old contacts then. He knows a Technophile among ‘em. Hopefully she’ll be in the mood to help.”

“That could work. Work on that, in the meantime, what’s the other Shimada doing here?”

“You know of me?” Hanzo asked in disbelief.

“Been watching your family for generations Shimada.”

“I am here to enlist the help of my brother.” Genji rolled his eyes, so much for keeping everything a secret.

“Hanzo has put a spell on Jesse if he gets hurt, so does Hanzo. The spell has probably matured enough at this point to where if Jesse dies, he dies, so he’s safe. In return I have them basically handcuffed together, with my own magic. He’s making our duo into a trio. Once we have apprehended Reyes and nullified the situation I will go with him to deal with family issues.”

“I wanna go too. Not as a debt, but because Genji’s my friend.”

“We’ll discuss you going later,” Jack said pointing to Jesse. “It is uncommon for a Blackwatch agent to be over watch of 2 demons.”

“We aren’t normal demons Morrison,” Hanzo said. “I am sure whatever Hunter council you have will not argue against having two transforming Shimada’s on your side. I am even at an immensely weakened position due to how I can’t get injured for Jesse’s sake. Think of me more as a personal guard of his for the time being.”

Genji scoffed and muttered something to his brother who turned on him and narrowed his eyes as he turned toward him thinking about how to retort against him.

“Yeah yeah yeah. You three get out of here, lay low until I figure out the technicalities of what this is. Get some sleep.” Jack interrupted. Jesse gave him a two-finger salute and started walking out.

He had an uneasy feeling with the look Hanzo was giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I tried to get this out earlier this month, and well that didn't happen. Go holidays! I want to thank you guys for reading what this is so far, I feel like this is a hot mess and I am just having a good time writing it among a lot of other things. 
> 
> In other self-promoting news, I am going to be starting 2018 by twitch streaming. It's just something I've been wanting to get into and stuff. If you want to know more please keep reading, otherwise Thanks for reading! 
> 
> So, I am going to start streaming Final Fantasy IX (9). It's one of my favorite games and I just want to share the experience. If you want to hang out it's going to happen January 4th at 1pm US Central time. [Here](https://www.twitch.tv/events/Ma22nNjLR_C63Xge5SMZ6g) is a link to the event I created on Twitch and [here](https://www.twitch.tv/caliginousconfused) is a link to my twitch page. You can talk about whatever, fics, overwatch fandom in general. The way twitch works is to be in chat you have to sign up, and if you don't want to do that I understand. I have my tumblr and twitter linked at the end of the work, otherwise my name on tumblr is Caliginous-Confused and @CaliginousZack is my twitter handle. 
> 
> Shameless self-promotion Yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have a pretty chill way of writing and editing, so I am sorry if the idea of the story is good, but the quality is "eh" I am in a "I want to write it and let people read it" kind of philosophy at the moment, and as long as I figure I'd read it I post it. I try to post a chapter on something I am working on each week, and I currently have 3 stories going on so, look for an update once a month, but if I don't deliver it's because of school, especially when midterms start.
> 
> If you want to know more about what I post and when I plan posting you can follow me on tumblr Caliginous-confused.tumblr.com or @CaliginousZack on twitter.


End file.
